Grow up my fire child
by Zialema
Summary: Je suis un enfant, mais tout le monde dit que je suis un adulte. Je sais plus qui je suis. Je porte le nom de Dawn D. Red, le temps de m'en rappeler. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde autour de moi à pitié de mon sort ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Phénix, notre nouveau capitaine, m'évite ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal ? (Ace x Marco à venir)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Alors, avant tout, sachez que pour cette fic, je me lâche. Je sais pas ce qui va en ressortit, peut-être du lemon, chose à laquelle je me suis que très peu essayé, et ou je suis loiiiiin de l'expertise... mais on verra bien ^-^ !**

**Cette histoire, j'en avais fait une version à peine plus courte, juste pour moi, plus … hm… je vais m'arrêter là avant qu'Ace ne me fasse creuser ma propre tombe, mais bon, la version que je vous propose, j'ai décidé de la retravaillé pour rester au plus proche du manga et aussi pour la partagée avec vous. Donc, y'aura sans doute des spoils des événements actuels. Y'aura aussi des allusions à mes autres fanfic, tel que Checkmate, voir Ore wa Luffy no Nii-san. La lecture n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre l'histoire néanmoins.**

**Quoi d'autres... on aura plus tard du Marco x Ace (je les adore, je sais, je suis un cas désespéré :3), et on a un Thatch plus vivant que jamais, aussi. J'explique son cas, ne vous en faîtes pas :3  
**

**Je crois que c'est tout, donc assez bavasser et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Temps avant transfert de Portgas D. Ace dit Hiken, Nibantai Taisho des ShiroHige Kaizoku, de Impel Down à Marine Ford : une semaine._

* * *

Un dilemme cornélien.

C'était apparemment le nom d'une telle situation.

La Marine et son honneur de Chûjo, contre la vie d'Ace et sans doute le peu d'affection qu'avait Luffy envers son grand-père.

Ou alors...

La survie de sa famille, en trouvant, envers et contre tout, un moyen de sauver Ace, en risquant ainsi la cour martial pour trahison, et la perte de son honneur.

Mais il avait déjà fait son choix. Rayleigh l'avait contacté pour lui faire part d'un plan qui lui permettrait de sauver Ace, mais aussi, de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait suivi son devoir de marine.

Il sursauta quand son denden sonna.

- Moshi moshi ? Garp-chûjo desu, grogna Garp en décrochant.

« Garp ? » fit la voix de Rayleigh.

- Je suis seul, alors ?

« J'ai réussi à tout préparer. Il faudra dire à Ace-kun de jouer la comédie, quoiqu'il arrive, si jamais Newgate échoue de son côté. Tu pourras lui faire passer le message ? »

- Oui, bien sûre. Je ferais au possible.

On toqua à la porte.

- Je dois te laisser. Merci encore de ton coup de main, même si ça me fait chier d'être redevable à un pirate, surtout à toi.

« La famille avant tout, peu importe le prix à payer, Garp. Je paye la dette que Roger a envers toi, c'est tout. Recontacte moi, et je te dirais si jamais je sais si on a échoué ou réussi. »

Et Rayleigh raccrocha

Garp en fit autant en lançant un entrer tonitruant. Il ne chercha même pas à cacher la photo d'Ace et Luffy, à seize et treize ans, riant et souriant, qui trônait sur son bureau. Une des photos que lui avait envoyées Makino, parce qu'Ace faisait presque tout le temps la gueule quand il voyait Garp. Le vieil homme ne l'avait jamais caché, cette photo, alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

Coby entra dans le bureau.

- Garp-chujô ? fit Coby en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Ferme la porte et assis-toi, Coby, je vais te transmettre ma dernière leçon, que je tiens d'un pirate de la vieille école, fit Garp.

Lui si énergique semblait avoir été rattrapé par son âge.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un dilemme cornélien, Coby ? demanda Garp alors que le jeune marine s'asseyait.

- Non, monsieur, fit Coby.

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle une situation où tu dois faire un choix qui entraînera la perte de quelque chose d'important, peu importe ce que tu choisis... expliqua Garp. Je suis face à cette situation.

Il dit ça en regardant la photo sur son bureau.

- Je peux, monsieur ? demanda Coby.

Garp fit un geste de la main, et Coby ramassa la photo pour mieux la regarder. En voyant ça, on avait dû mal à se dire que les deux frères sur la photo étaient des criminels.

- J'aime Ace, Coby. Tout autant que j'aime Luffy. Ils sont tous deux mes petits-enfants, et ils le resteront à jamais... j'ai voulu qu'ils suivent mes traces, mais Ace m'a rappelé, quand je suis allé le voir à Impel Down, que cela été hors de question. Quand bien même ils auraient rejoint la Marine, ils auraient fini par être exécuter par les adeptes de la Justice Absolu, parce que leur père sont des criminels, souffla Garp. Je le savais tout aussi bien que lui, pourtant, j'ai continué à espérer, à me voiler la face...

- Pourquoi le pluriel, monsieur ? demanda Coby.

- Luffy et Ace ne sont pas frères de sang, mais de saké, un truc de pirate, apparemment... Mais ils n'ont rien à envier à de vrais frères... j'ai tenu une promesse à un vieux rival, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, en préservant la vie d'Ace, alors que son existence même était inconcevable et démoniaque pour pratiquement tout le monde... J'avais beaucoup de respect pour cet homme, et c'est pour ça que j'ai préservé la vie d'Ace.

Garp soupira et reprit la photo qu'il regarda, regrettant les instants perdu.

- Je suis face à un dilemme cornélien, Coby... en tant que marine, je me dois de veiller à ce que Portgas D. Ace reçoive son châtiment, même si cela signifie que Luffy doivent me haïr, et que je dois perdre un de mes petits enfants... mais en tant que grand-père, je me dois de sauver Ace coûte que coûte, mais si cela implique que je trahisse la Marine... la famille ou l'honneur... mon honneur ou ma famille... murmura Garp.

Le vieil homme regarda Coby.

- Si un jour, tu affrontes Luffy, et que tu n'es pas résolu, tu seras face au même dilemme que moi... ton amitié ou ton honneur de marine... lui dit Garp. Je m'étais juré d'apporter la Justice en ce monde, mais je suis incapable de regarder sans rien faire mes petits-enfants mourir, même si ce sont des criminels... j'ai fait mon choix, Coby. C'est peut-être un mauvais choix, mais je suis résolu. En sortant d'ici, tu pourras me dénoncer, je me rendrais sans résister, mais même sous la torture, je ne dirais rien de ce que j'ai prévu. Je vais jeter à la mer mon honneur de marine, Coby. J'ai passé les appels nécessaires pour m'assurer que malgré tout, Ace parvienne à quitter Marine Ford en vie. Sur le champ de bataille, parce que cette exécution sera une guerre, je me battrais comme un marine, si j'en ai la force, mais je ne les laisserais pas me prendre Ace.

Il était résolu. Triste, déchiré, mais résolu. Ace avant tout. La famille avant tout. Tant pis pour son honneur de marine. Que Sengoku aille se faire voir. Rayleigh avait raison. Et il avait préparé ce qu'il faillait pour sauver Ace.

- Je demande l'autorisation de parler, Garp-chûjo, demanda Coby, en se levant, pour se mettre au garde à vous.

- Autorisation accordé, Coby, assura Garp.

- Vous ne m'avez rien dit. Je ne sais pas que vous avez commis un acte de haute trahison en organisant la survie du criminel Portgas D. Ace, monsieur. Vous resterez toujours l'homme que j'admire, monsieur. Et pour affronter Luffy-san, je ne reculerai pas, monsieur. Je suis un marine, tel que vous avez fait de moi. Je garderai en mémoire vos enseignements, monsieur.

Garp eut un sourire ému.

- Portgas-san semblait heureux sur cette photo, remarqua Coby. Et Luffy-san aussi... ils doivent s'adorer.

- Quand Luffy a rencontré Ace, ils avaient sept et dix ans. Ace avait déjà un ami de son âge... son seul ami... Sabo qu'il s'appelait... les premiers temps furent dure, Ace était violent, et ne laissait pas Luffy l'approcher... mais tu sais comment il est... il est capable de miracles... il a réussi à s'approcher d'Ace. Avec Sabo, ils sont devenus des frères, aussi proche que des frères de sang peuvent l'être, si ce n'est plus... quelques temps après avoir décrété qu'ils étaient frères, Sabo mourut, tuer par un Tenryubito. Ace en est devenu fou. Je n'étais pas présent, mais on m'a raconté ce qu'il en était. On a dû l'attacher à un arbre pour qu'il ne fasse pas une connerie. Puis, quand il s'est calmé, il a pleuré. Ce garçon n'a jamais pleuré, sauf ce jour-là. Quand je l'ai revu, il m'a appris pour le décès de Sabo, et m'a dit qu'il deviendrait fort pour deux choses... protéger Luffy envers et contre tout, et être capable de vivre libre et sans regret... quand je l'ai revu, à Impel Down, et que j'étais sur le point de partir, il m'a appris que le plan de Kurohige, à l'origine, c'était de capturé et livré Luffy. Il a voulu qu'Ace se joigne à lui... puisque nous allons exécuter Portgas D. Ace et non Monkey D. Luffy, tu te doutes de la réaction de cet idiot de grand-frère que fait Ace...

- Avec Luffy-san, j'ai appris que le monde n'est pas tout blanc et tout noir... tout est une nuance de gris, et je pense que Portgas-san l'a prouvé par son sacrifice... ce qu'il a fait est admirable, même si cela va déclencher une guerre contre Shirohige, murmura Coby.

* * *

Shirohige lissa ses moustaches un instant puis fit appeler Marco à sa cabine. Le Phénix vint à la rencontre de son capitaine et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Prépare une fausse VivreCard... nous avons un marine et Silver Rayleigh pour nous couvrir dans le sauvetage d'Ace, déclara Shirohige.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

- Un marine qui nous aide ? s'étonna l'homme. Et pourquoi Rayleigh nous aiderait, yoi ?

- Oui... Garp a choisi sa famille contre son honneur de marine, Marco. Ne gâchons pas son sacrifice. Tu dois encore dire à Ace, ce que tu ressens pour lui, mon fils.

Marco se détourna et ferma les yeux.

- Oyaji, je suis trop vieux pour lui... Et puis... vous savez pour mon passer... je veux pas... je ne _peux_ pas, yoi... souffla Marco. Ace est le seul commandant à ne rien savoir, et j'ai pas envie que...C'est la dernière personne que je voudrai me voir me juger à cause de ça, yoi.

- Je vais te confier quelque chose... si je te le dis maintenant, c'est parce que en sachant que Sengoku sera là, cela va être dit à tous, déclara à voix basse Newgate.

- Quoi donc, Oyaji ?

Marco se retourna, curieux.

- Le vrai nom d'Ace. Il n'est pas né avec le nom de Portgas, il l'a pris de sa mère, annonça le capitaine. _Gol_ D. Ace est le vrai nom de ton frère, mon fils. Ace est l'unique héritier du sang de Roger... tu crois être le seul à avoir un lourd secret, ici, Marco ? Tu comprends pourquoi Rayleigh va nous aider sur ce coup là ?

- Je crois que je vais aller méditer dans ma cabine sur pourquoi Garp a sauvé le fils de Roger, et le considère comme son petit-fils, Oyaji.

- Ce sont des D., tu t'attendais à quoi ?

* * *

Garp s'assit sur la plate-forme d'exécution, à côté d'Ace.

- Tu fais peine à voir, commenta Garp.

- Non, vraiment ? C'est bizarre, parce que je reviens de mes vacances passé à Impel Down ! siffla Ace avec sarcasme.

- Si tu arrives encore à faire du sarcasme, ton cas n'est pas encore désespéré...

- Bon, Jiji, tu espères quoi en me faisant la causette ?! Je te rappel que Luffy est à Impel Down, en train de subir l'enfer !

- Il a réussi à en sortir, avec entre autre Jimbe, Crocodile et Ivankov. Ils ont volé un navire de la Marine.

Ace eut un soupir de soulagement. Son frère était en vie et entre de bonnes mains, s'il y avait Jimbe avec lui. Bon, Ivankov, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais il ferait avec… Quant à Crocodile. Moins on en parle, mieux on se porte.

- Ace, écoute-moi attentivement, et ne dit rien. Je ne me répéterais pas. Nous sommes seul, donc j'en profite avant que Sengoku ne monte lui aussi, souffla Garp en cachant exprès sa bouche de ses mains.

Ace ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, attentif.

- Si tu ne peux pas partir sur tes deux pieds, simule ta mort, tant pis si Luffy doit y croire dure comme fer... Akagami est en route, lui aussi pour prendre part à la guerre. Il m'a assuré qu'il te ferait évacuer du champ de bataille en cas de besoin. J'ai réussi à faire venir pas loin, le meilleur médecin que je connaisse, grâce à Rayleigh, une civile qui n'a rien contre ton père, puisque Sengoku a l'intention de l'annoncer au monde. N'oublie pas, Ace. Simule ta mort en cas de besoin. Une fois rétablit, tu auras tout le temps de faire savoir à ton frère que tu es vivant. Si tu survies à cet enfer, passe voir Rayleigh, il me préviendra.

- Luffy va m'en vouloir, je lui avais promis de ne pas mourir, quand Sabo est mort... souffla Ace entre ses dents.

Garp soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Les heures à venir seraient dures. Très dure à vivre.

- Tu as des regrets, Ace ? demanda Garp. Quelque chose en quoi je peux aider ?

- Ne pas avoir assisté au triomphe de Luffy... et ne pas... murmura Ace.

- Et ne pas... ?

- Avoir dit à quelqu'un... que je l'aimais...

Ace rejeta sa tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Derrière lui, il entendait le bruit de pas de ses deux bourreaux et de Sengoku.

- Je peux rien pour toi, pour ça, soupira Garp.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Jiji, maintenant, fiches-moi la paix, marmonna Ace.

* * *

Shimata !

Marco jura en avisant que Luffy avait une vrai VivreCard de son frère.

- Je vais faire une livraison, yoi, annonça le Phénix à son capitaine qui hocha la tête.

Et il décolla, se transformant en phénix, la fausse VivreCard cachait entre ses plumes. Il survola le champ de bataille, insensible aux attaques contre lui, grâce à sa capacité régénérative. Il parvint au-dessus d'Ace et lâcha la fausse VivreCard en visant les mains attaché dans le dos ce celui pour qui, tant de personnes allaient sacrifie leur vie. Ace la rattrapa, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire compatissant en voyant Garp envoyer balader le Phénix, avec un bon coup de poing. Ace sera dans son poing la fausse VivreCard, prêt à l'utiliser en cas de besoin.

Ça serait sa propre mission.

* * *

Libre, enfin !

Ace serra contre lui son frère, alors qu'ils sautaient de la plate-forme d'exécution. Il réussit à faire l'échange des VivreCard, laissant la fausse entre les mains de son petit-frère, et cachant la vrai dans une poche de son short.

Les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer.

Les balles volèrent autour d'eux, sans leur faire de mal grâce à leur fruit du démon. Ace se hissa sur le crâne de son frère, le soustrayant aux épées qui traversèrent son bras dans un grand embrasement, avant de reposer pied à terre et de laisser partir la tête de son frère. Il jeta un regard à Garp, simulant une perte de connaissance, qui forma un 'fuyez' silencieux de ses lèvres, et avec son frère, Ace retraversa le champ de bataille vers les navires.

Il se retourna quand la terre trembla, les séparant de Shirohige.

Cela lui tordit le cœur... pourquoi ce sacrifice ?

Un regard de ses nakamas, quelques mots pour Shirohige, et Ace reprit la fuite avec son frère et les autres pirates. C'est là qu'Akainu insulta Shirohige.

- Ace ! C'est un piège, yoi ! hurla Marco.

- Ace !? appela Luffy.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de se retenir qu'il était déjà sur l'amiral qui l'envoya au tapis, le brûlant grièvement. Heureusement qu'il était de feu, sinon, il aurait eu encore plus mal.

Hiken réalisa vite la suite, quand Akainu fixa Luffy qui était tombé à genoux, fatigué, pour ramasser la fausse VivreCard.

« Baka, fuis, Lu' » pensa Ace en se remettant debout.

Il bougea sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sauvé Luffy.

Luffy l'avait sauvé plus qu'il ne l'imaginait en entrant dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi.

Il s'interposa, recevant le coup qui aurait été fatal sur Luffy. Il ne put qu'offrir un pauvre sourire à son petit frère qui le regarda avec de grand yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Gomen ne, Lu'... j'aurais voulu ne pas t'offrir ce spectacle, mais ta vie avant tout... » pensa Ace.

Quelques organes internes étaient touché, mais le fait d'être fait de feu, donc pas si éloigné de la lave, lui avait épargné le gros des dégâts. S'il recevait vite des soins appropriés, il s'en sortirait, il le savait.

Tout lui semblait un peu détaché.

Il eut conscience des cris, de la panique, des larmes.

Il sentait contre lui le corps de son frère qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à paniquer. Il se sentait si… calme.

Il leur fit à tous ses adieux, et ferma les yeux. Dans un dernier effort, il mit le feu à la fausse VivreCard, et retint sa respiration, restant aussi inerte que possible, économisant ses forces.

Il parvint à entendre des cris, disant qu'on devait sauver Luffy. Il entendit la colère et la peine de Shirohige. La menace du Jiji. Il parvint à entendre que Jimbe avait pris Luffy avec lui.

Ce fut dure, quand il comprit qu'Akainu avait réussi à blesser son frère inconscient. Mais il perdait trop de sang. Si on ne le retirait pas rapidement de là, il serait mort, et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Il plongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il se réveilla entendant quelqu'un criait :

- JE SUIS VENU METTRE FIN A CETTE GUERRE !

« Tu en as mis du temps, kussou akagami » songea amèrement Ace en conservant les paupières closes.

Il avait envie de tousser, mais il se retint. Chaque respiration était douloureuse, et le sang continuait d'affluer dans sa bouche.

Shanks reçut le droit de donner une sépulture à Ace et Shirohige par Sengoku.

Shirohige ? Oyaji était mort ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Est-ce à cause de Squardo ? Toutes ces pensées firent paniquer Ace.

Il se sentit soulever par plusieurs personnes.

- Ace ? souffla une voix, au-dessus de lui.

C'était Benn Beckman, le second de Shanks.

- Oyaji ? souffla Ace en essayant de pas se trahir auprès d'un ennemi. Luffy ?

Il avait eu énormément de difficulté à prononcer ces seuls noms, et la douleur était abominable.

- Wari, Ace... Marshall a eu Shirohige... reposes-toi, on va te sauver... répondit Shanks tout aussi bas, pas loin de Benn. Ton frère a été évacué par un médecin, avec Jimbe.

Ace laissa échapper des larmes en replongeant dans l'inconscience une seconde fois.

* * *

Doctorine sortit de la cabine où elle opérait Ace. Shanks et Marco la regardèrent avec espoir.

- Il aurait pu s'en sortir s'il avait été évacué avant, fit Doctorine. Dans son état, c'est trop tard. S'il a suffisamment de volonté, il lui reste dix heures à vivre, au plus.

- KUSSOU ! J'aurais dû arriver plus vite ! rugit Shanks en donna un coup de poing contre un mur du navire.

Marco se prit la tête dans ses mains, luttant contre ses larmes.

Non… d'abord Shirohige… puis Ace… non !

- Néanmoins... il existe peut-être un moyen. Mais je dois agir vite. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué se traitement, c'est mon élève qui a mis au point cette méthode, et l'a utilisé une fois sur un laphan dans le même état que le gakki. S'il s'en sort, il y aura peut-être des effets secondaire parce qu'il est humain, aussi peut-être parce qu'il a un akuma no mi. C'est à lui de voir s'il veut avoir une petite chance de vivre ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, ou mourir direct, fit Doctorine.

- Je vais lui parler, yoi, souffla Marco en se levant.

Il pénétra dans la cabine et alla s'agenouiller auprès du couchage d'Ace.

- Ace, tu m'entends ? demanda Marco en posant une main tremblante sur le front du mourant.

Ace ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Marco.

- Je sais... elle me l'a dit... que j'vais mourir... souffla Ace.

- Ne parle pas. Tu sais qu'il y a peut-être un moyen pour te sauver, yoi ? interrogea Marco.

- Non... na... Marco...

Ace réussit à attraper un bras de son nakama, sa main prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Le jeune homme pleurait.

- Je... veux... vivre... murmura Ace. Encore... des choses... à faire... et... dire...

Un sourire tremblant se forma sur les lèvres de Marco. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait toujours eut un faible pour Ace. Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent face à lui. Même au bord de la mort, le gamin lui plaisait et faisait battre plus vite son cœur. Il l'aimait encore plus maintenant en sachant qu'il y avait toutes les chances de le perdre définitivement.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, nibantai taisho Portgas D. Ace. N'oublie pas ces mots... peu importe nos origines et notre sang, dans cet équipage, nous sommes tous les fils de Shirohige. Qui est ton oyaji, Ace, yoi ?

- Shiro... hige...

- C'est bien, Ace.

- Arigatou... Nii-san...

- Baka Otouto... allez, il est temps de vivre.

Marco se libéra délicatement de la main d'Ace, la reposa sur le lit, avant de sortir. Il essuya ses larmes et regarda Doctorine.

- Il veut vire, lui dit-il.

- Ne t'éloigne pas, Phénix. J'ai besoin de tes plumes pour mon remède, lui dit la vieille femme.

Marco se transforma immédiatement en phénix et écarta ses ailes.

- Déplumez-moi si ça peut sauver Ace, yoi, déclara-t-il.

Shanks esquissa un pauvre sourire.

Il avait eu vent par Jozu que Marco avait un faible pour Ace... un faible réciproque, d'après l'homme-diamant.

Voir le légendaire Phénix prêt à sacrifier ses précieuses plumes pour le jeune homme, c'était _presque_ émouvant.

- Marco ! appela Izou en les rejoignant.

Doctorine arracha une dernière plume au Phénix, et entra de nouveau dans la cabine d'Ace, laissant Marco reprendre son apparence humaine. Sa peau était légèrement rougie là où on lui avait arraché ses plumes.

- Thatch est de retour, informa l'okama.

Shanks fronça les sourcils. Thatch n'était pas censé avoir été tuer par Teach ?

Le quatrième commandant des Shirohige Kaizoku vint vers eux, justement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Davy Jones t'a enfin lâché ? demanda Marco un peu amèrement, pas plus surpris que ça de voir son défunt ami frais comme un gardon, lui faire face.

- Je me suis demandé si on n'était pas quitte, vu le temps qu'il a mis avant de se décider à me renvoyer. J'ai croisé Oyaji, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est ma faute... si j'avais dit à Ace et si j'avais pas trouvé ce foutu akuma no mi...

Et Thatch poussa un profond soupir.

- Avec des Si, ce k'ssou Marshall n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans l'équipage, et on n'aurait pas eu tous ces soucis. Ce qui est fait est fait, yoi, grogna Marco.

- T'es pas censé être mort ? demanda Shanks à Thatch.

Thatch leva un sourcil en le voyant et le montra du doigt à Marco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ? demanda le cuistot.

- Il a mis fin à la guerre. Alors, la dette est encore importante, ou c'est la dernière fois que Davy Jones te rend la vie ? marmonna Marco.

- Il est encore plus endetté, à cause du _Yami Yami no Mi_. Néanmoins, il n'empêche qu'on est bien dans la merde. Mais peu importe... comment va Ace ?

- Mal. S'il s'en sort, ça sera un miracle. Et s'il s'en sort, il te castrera pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant, yoi.

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! interrompit Shanks. Je peux avoir des explications ?

Thatch soupira et se tourna vers lui pour expliquer :

- Disons que depuis quelques générations, ma famille est liée à Davy Jones. Comme je suis le seul à avoir encore l'âge de cavalé sur les océans, je bénéficie donc de sa bénédiction, si je puis dire. Tant que la dette que Davy Jones a auprès de ma famille n'est pas épongée, si je meurs, il me ramènera à la vie. J'ai voulu négocier pour Oyaji, mais il se faisait trop vieux, d'après Davy Jones.

- Et si tu essayais pour Ace ? proposa Marco. Il n'est pas encore mort, y'a peut-être une chance de le sortir d'affaire, mais si Davy Jones nous file un coup de main, alors...

- Je peux tenter de négocier. Il est dans sa cabine ?

- Un médecin l'opère.

- Ah. Je vais rester devant la porte, alors, et voir ce que je peux faire. Marco… Ace va survivre. Ce gamin est _increvable_.

* * *

**Alors, jespère que ce début vous plaît. Je sais pas quand est-ce que je publierais le prochain chapitre. Je sais néanmoins que pour la suite, je vais devoir attendre après Oda, mais je pense que pour ceux qui lise le x-over OP/Skyim, vous avait l'habitude :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Ce chapitre vient tout juste de sortir de correction, donc, je vous l'offre :3**

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, je n'imaginais pas quelque chose de tel pour cette fiction. J'espère très sincèrement que ce second chapitre sera à votre goût, même s'il se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant, dirons-nous. Pour répondre aux quelques questions, alors, la dette de Thatch, et le secret de Marco, ça sera un sujet prochain (on parlera rapidos du secret de Marco, connu des infirmières et des commandants sauf Ace). Pour le fait qu'ils n'ont pas l'air trop affecté par la perte de Shirohige, c'est surtout qu'ils essayent de se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'Ace va rester en vie.**

**Oh, et j'ai oublié le disclamer au premier chapitre, donc je le mets là :**

**One Piece est la propriété intellectuelle de Oda-sensei !**

* * *

Le navire était silencieux.

C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait des pirates priaient.

Kureha sortit enfin de la cabine d'Ace et se débarrassa de ses gants chirurgicaux, et essuya la sueur de son front. Elle monta sur le pont et tous les pirates la regardèrent.

- Il va vivre, annonça-t-elle.

Et ce fut des hurlements de joie pour tous.

- TAISEZ-VOUS BANDE DE GAMINS ! MON PATIENT DOIT SE REPOSER ! rugit le médecin.

Cela les força tous au silence.

- Mieux. Néanmoins, j'ignore de ce qu'il en sera à son réveil. Il se pourrait qu'avec le choc qu'il a reçu, il est un peu de mal à se remettre. Seul le futur nous le dira, annonça-t-elle. Je dois vous annoncer d'une chose, par contre...

- Un denden. Je veux un denden immédiatement, yoi ! exigea Marco.

- Laissez-moi finir, demanda Doctorine en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

Izou alla chercher le denden, alors que Marco regardait de nouveau la femme.

- Il a changé. Sans doute un contrecoup du traitement. Il a... disons _rajeuni_.

Quelques murmures parcoururent les rangs des pirates. Ace ? Rajeuni ?

Doctorine fit un signe de la tête et Marco la suivit. Elle s'arrêta devant la cabine, et ouvrit la porte. Marco se tint dans l'entrebâillé et avisa la silhouette pâle sous les draps.

Yep, c'était bien Ace.

Yep, c'était bien un gosse, aussi... genre adolescent. Treize, quatorze ans, grand max… Marco jura à voix basse, puis soupira. Ils feraient avec. Ace était vivant, c'était le plus important.

Quand ils revinrent sur le pont, tout le monde les regarda. Un simple signe de la tête de la part de Marco, et tout le monde sut que c'était vrai.

Ace avait rajeuni. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient faire avec ça ?

Marco s'assit en tailleur sur le pont devant le denden que lui donna Izou.

« Shakky desu. »

- Shakky ? Rayleigh est pars là, yoi ?

« Bien entendu Marco, je te le passe immédiatement. »

Marco patienta un instant et bientôt, il eut Rayleigh en ligne.

« Marco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le vieil homme.

- Ace est vivant. Ace est sain et sauf ! Y'a quelques détails à régler, mais c'est l'essentiel. Le reste, il faut le voir, pour le croire, à mon avis, yoi...

« Yokatta ! Je comptais partir pour Amazon Lily, afin de récupérer Luffy-kun. Je vais me charger de sa formation, avant son entrer dans le Shin Sekai. Tu as ma Vivre Card ? »

- Oui. On te rejoint là-bas afin qu'Ace puisse voir son frère, ils seront contents de se revoir, après ce qui s'est passé. Mais avant ça…

« Enterre Shirohige, Marco, ne t'en fais pas pour le reste. Je ne vais pas commencer immédiatement l'entraînement, de toute façon. »

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que ça tanguait?

Le jeune grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut des boiseries.

Il se redressa et laissa échapper un cri de douleur, avant de se rallonger. Il porta une main à sa poitrine, et sentit des bandages sous ses doigts.

Est-il blessé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Où est-il ?

Il se redressa de la couche où il était, un peu plus lentement, et regarda autour de lui. Contre le mur de droite, il y avait une seconde couche, vide, à cet instant. Sur le mur de gauche, contre laquelle était collée la couche du blessé, il y avait quelques photos et des avis de recherche. Il les regarda un instant.

Qui étaient ces personnes ?

Pourquoi étaient-elles là ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles lui semblaient importantes et familières ?

Difficilement, le jeune homme se leva, et regarda un peu mieux les lieux. Deux bureaux, dont un encombrait de paperasses.

En y jetant un œil, il lui sembla reconnaître quelques écritures, mais n'arriva pas à mettre de nom dessus.

Il regarda alors le hublot d'où se déversait la lumière du soleil.

Il voyait de l'eau, au-dehors.

Est-ce qu'il était sur un bateau ?

* * *

C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Faire croire qu'Ace était mort, et donc lui faire une tombe. Il pourrait ainsi se rétablir sans avoir à craindre une quelconque traque. Et on pourrait trouver une solution pour son apparence aussi.

Pour parfaire la chose, Doma était parvenu à mettre discrètement sur le marché plusieurs copies du mera mera no mi. Si le fruit d'Ace ne réapparaissait pas, tout le monde comprendrait qu'il avait survécu.

Les pirates attendaient toujours le réveil d'Ace. Mais les jours passés, sans que le jeune commandant ne montre le moindre signe d'un réveil prochain.

Tout le monde allait regagner son navire, après la mise en terre de Newgate, quand ils virent une petite silhouette sur le pont des Shirohige, déambulait d'une démarche hésitante.

- ACE ! rugit Thatch.

Et il fut le premier à rejoindre le jeune commandant qui le regarda, surpris.

Beaucoup eurent du mal à reconnaître le garçon comme leur nakama pour lequel ils avaient lutté afin de le sauver des griffes de la mort. Mais son tatouage sur son bras, et son visage parsemé de tache de rousseur était très reconnaissable.

- Oui, je sais, c'est une longue histoire, mais… commença Thatch.

Il se reçut un coup sur le crâne de la part de Marco, faisant qu'il s'écarta un peu du blessé.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever dans ton état, Ace, retourne te coucher, yoi, fit Marco au jeune garçon.

C'était étrange. Devoir baisser la tête pour lui parler, alors qu'avant, ils faisaient quasi la même taille.

Le jeune survivant battit un instant des paupières, et leva un sourcil.

- Euh… on se connaît ? demanda-t-il, en regardant Marco droit dans les yeux.

On pouvait lire une confusion évidente dans ses yeux noir et argent.

Cela eut pour effet d'une douche froide pour tout le monde.

- Oi, Ace, tu joues à quoi, là ?! rugit Izou en se faisant une place entre Thatch et Marco.

- Ace… est-ce… que c'est mon nom ? demanda le jeune homme, totalement perdu.

Il regarda l'okama en posant cette question, puis revint à Thatch, puis Marco.

Shanks se fit un chemin entre les pirates et grimpa sur le pont, pour prendre Ace par l'épaule.

- He, gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit le rouquin.

Ace le regarda, tout aussi perdu.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Marco.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler Ace, donc, je suppose que c'est mon nom, répondit le jeune homme. Qui êtes-vous, vous ?

- Nous sommes tes frères, Ace. Tes nakamas. Tu es le second commandant de cet équipage, lui répondit Doma.

Ace avait l'air vraiment paumé. Mais énooooormément.

- Faite que Rayleigh-san ait pensés à prendre un denden… soupira Shanks.

* * *

Rayleigh raccrocha, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour l'île où Luffy allait passer deux ans à s'entraîner. Il soupira et se tourna vers Jimbe qui regarda le jeune D. en train de manger.

- J'ai une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles, déclara-t-il.

- Je déteste ce genre de chose, gronda Jimbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?

- Ace est vivant.

Luffy laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans sa main pour regarder Rayleigh.

- Ace est… c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- La première mauvaise nouvelle est qu'il a, semble-t-il... rajeuni. Contre-coup de ce qui l'a sauvé, apparemment. La seconde, c'est qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien. Il a oublié jusqu'à son propre nom. Ses nakamas tentent de lui remettre en mémoire tout ce qu'ils savent de lui, mais ça sera dur. Tu veux le voir quand même, Luffy-kun ?

- Il est vivant, c'est l'essentiel, soupira Jimbe. Thatch est rentré ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a appelé.

- Deux bonnes nouvelles.

- Je veux voir Ace. Je le connais mieux que quiconque ! Mieux que Jii-chan ! C'est mon nii-chan ! s'exclama Luffy. Tant pis s'il a rajeuni ! On a grandi ensemble ! C'est pas ça qui va me faire peur !

- Tu le verras, ne t'en fais pas, assura Rayleigh.

* * *

Ace poussa un profond soupir, un mal de tête à tout casser dans le crâne.

- Aspirine ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit Thatch dans l'entrée de la cabine, tenant un verre avec un cachet effervescent à l'intérieur.

- Thatch-san… c'est ça ? demanda Ace, incertain.

- Exact, l'Allumette ! Tiens…

Et Thatch lui donna le verre qu'Ace avala cul sec.

- Pourquoi 'l'Allumette' ? demanda Ace en lui rendant le verre.

- En référence à ton akuma no mi. Attends, fais voir les photos… là, voilà !

Des photos étalaient devant Ace, Thatch réussit à trouver une montrant le jeune homme à moitié en feu, alors âgé de dix-neuf ans.

- Tu as le mera mera no mi, ce qui fait de toi un hi ningen. Bon tu as encore tout ton temps avant de te souvenir de ça, mais c'est utile à savoir ! sourit Thatch.

Ace regarda la photo d'un air dubitatif.

- Allez, viens, Marco veut voir tout le monde. Il va lire le testament d'Oyaji… Shirohige, notre précédent capitaine.

- Celui qui est mort pour me sauver ? C'est ce que… Namur… ? m'a dit…

- Si tu parles de l'homme-poisson, alors, oui, c'est Namur. Allez, viens.

Ace se leva, et soutenu par Thatch, il sortit sur le pont.

Il n'aimait pas les regards sur lui. Ces regards emplis de peines et de pitiés. Il n'aimait pas voir tous ces visages qui lui semblaient familiers, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, malgré tous ses efforts.

Thatch l'amena au bout de la file des commandants, à côté de Jozu, et alla se mettre à sa place. Derrière eux, les divisions étaient toutes rangées dans l'ordre, derrière leur commandant respectif.

Marco arriva à son tour avec une lettre cachetée. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ace sentait son cœur battre plus vite à chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond, qui semblait vouloir l'éviter à tout prix, pourtant.

- Jozu-san ?

- Jozu tout court, Ace, pas ça entre nous, lui dit l'homme diamant à sa gauche.

- Est-ce que… Marco-san me déteste ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, avoua Ace. Alors, je me disais que…

- Non. Marco t'adore. C'est grâce à lui que tu as rejoint cet équipage. Il t'adore plus que tu ne l'as jamais cru. Tu as été aveugle, avec ta mémoire. J'espère que tu ouvriras les yeux, histoire de compenser ton amnésie.

- Jozu, laisse les faire, tous les deux, gronda gentiment Thatch.

Jozu leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien.

- Mes frères, mes sœurs… Voici le testament de notre défunt Oyaji, yoi. Que quelqu'un s'avance pour s'assurer qu'elle est encore bien cachetée, et donc que son authenticité n'a pas à être compromise, annonça Marco.

Une infirmière s'avança sur l'estrade où se tenait le Phénix et vérifia que le cachet était toujours entier, avant de rejoindre les autres infirmières.

Marco brisa le cachet et lut à haute voix les derniers mots de leur défunt capitaine.

Arriva enfin le nouvel agencement de l'équipage.

Sans grande surprise, Marco fut nommé capitaine.

Et les divisions furent, pour le coup, décalé d'un rang, ce qui fit qu'Ace se retrouva second du capitaine et commandant de la première flotte. Si ça ne sembla surprendre personne, le concerné était pris de cours.

- Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, nous allons faire le point sur la situation actuelle, yoi. Nous avons eu beaucoup de pertes, et face à la trahison de Teach, la confiance que nous pouvions avoir les uns envers les autres a été entamée. Nous allons donc apprendre à nous refaire confiance, lentement. Je ne veux pas de nouvelle recrue. Tant qu'on n'aura pas réussi à nous relever, nous gagnerons en force, et on songera peut-être plus tard à agrandir de nouveau notre équipage, yoi. D'autant plus que tant que nous gardons entre nous la nouvelle de la survie d'Ace, je ne veux pas de fuite. Sujet suivant… est-ce que quelqu'un a une objection contre la nouvelle répartition ?

Un bras se leva.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'objection, mais je voudrais annoncer à haute voix ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, Marco-san, fit quelqu'un.

- Patrick… pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné venant du second d'Ace, yoi ? Parle.

- Ace-san est fort, nous le savons tous, mais sans sa mémoire, peut-il vraiment conduire une division ? s'enquit Patrick. J'ai foi en lui, j'ai toujours eu foi en lui, et ça ne changera pas demain…

- Je vais y venir, aucun souci à ce sujet. Autre chose ?

Pas de nouvelle intervention.

- Bien, maintenant, abordons le sujet de Portgas D. Ace. Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose contre lui, parce qu'il porte dans ses veines le sang de Roger ?

- Roger ? souffla Ace.

- Gol D. Roger. Je pense qu'il faut que tu te tournes vers ton frère, quand tu le verras, pour ce sujet, lui murmura Jozu.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Personne ? Vraiment personne ? continua Marco.

- Ace-san est Ace-san ! On s'en fout de qui sont ses parents ! On est tous des enfants de Shirohige, ici ! rugit quelqu'un.

- J'ai de la chance de faire partie d'un pareil équipage, commenta Ace en se grattant une joue, un peu embarrassé.

Cela tira un sourire à tout le monde.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Pour ce qui est de sa mémoire… nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers une Calm Belt, afin de pénétrer le territoire des Kuja Kaizoku. Hancock sait que nous allons venir par ici, donc pas de mauvaise surprise. Nous allons laisser Ace quelques temps à la bonne garde de Rayleigh, histoire que, en compagnie de son frère, il puisse retrouver la majeure partie des souvenirs que nous ne pourrions pas lui aider à retrouver, je parle de là, son enfance, yoi. Il réapprendra à se battre, aussi, si c'est nécessaire, et parviendra même, sans doute, à avoir plus de force. Pendant l'absence d'Ace, Jozu fera office de fuku-senshô. Des objections, des remarques ?

On aurait presque pu entendre une mouche volée.

- Alors, que ceux qui doivent changer de cabine le fassent, et ensuite, vous recevrez la visite de vos nouveaux seconds pour vous expliquer en quoi consiste le travail de la division, yoi. Rompez, à présent. Kenichi, je me charge d'Ace, ne t'en fait.

L'ancien second de Marco hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que je vais partager ta cabine, à présent, fit Jozu à Ace. Tu veux garder ta couche, ou échanger pour celle de Marco ?

- Laisse-moi le temps de vider mon placard, Jozu, demanda Marco en venant rejoindre Ace et Jozu.

- Il faut que j'en fasse autant, de toute façon.

- Je vais vous aider, proposa Ace.

- Avec plaisir.

Et les deux commandants s'éloignèrent.

- Marco, appela Thatch.

- Hmm ? s'enquit le Phénix.

- Ace s'inquiète.

- De ?

- Du fait que tu le fuis. On était des inséparables, qu'est-ce qu'y a changés ?

- Les délires que nous partagions tous les trois n'ont plus de sens, s'il ne sait pas à quoi on fait allusion, yoi.

Et Marco regagna son ancienne cabine pour vider ses placards.

- Tu sais quoi Stefan… Ace n'est pas le seul à être con, parfois… soupira Thatch à l'immense chien qui avait été laissé sur l'île Gyojin pendant Marine Ford.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir raison, mec, ricana Izou qui passait près de lui à cet instant.

* * *

Ace leva un sourcil quand Patrick lui demanda de se lever de son lit.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ace.

- C'est pour vous aider, s'il vous plaît.

Ace obtempéra, sous le regard curieux de Jozu et Marco.

Patrick souleva le matelas et en tira une étoffe noire et une pièce d'échec.

- Oh, j'y avais pas pensé, comprit Marco.

- De ? s'enquit Jozu.

Patrick déploya l'étoffe, dévoilant un drapeau de pirate.

- Les Spades Kaizoku… vous en étiez le capitaine avant de rejoindre cet équipage, fit Patrick. C'était notre effigie. J'étais votre fuku-senshô, à cette époque, Ace-san.

- J'ai été capitaine ? s'étonna naïvement Ace.

- Tu voulais devenir Kaizoku Ou, lui dit Marco.

- Oh… j'étais ambitieux.

- Tu as toujours eu l'ambition de trouver un moyen de tourner Gol D. Roger en ridicule, et de le battre à plate couture. Ce qui est dure à faire quand l'adversaire est mort _avant_ que tu ne viennes au monde, yoi.

Patrick lui donna une pièce d'échec. Une reine noire.

- Tu es doué aux échecs. Personne n'a réussi à te battre à bord, indiqua Jozu.

- Tu as joué aux échecs avec l'ancien second de Roger… Silver Rayleigh. J'ignore de quoi vous avez parlé, mais quand il est parti, tu avais cette pièce dans ta main, et tu avais l'air content. Serein, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Ace tourna la pièce entre ses doigts.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'un homme assez âgé, avec une longue barbe et de longs cheveux, avec des petites lunettes et une cicatrice à un œil, le regardant avec peine et compassion… compréhension.

Il s'inclina profondément devant Patrick en remerciement.

- Amnésique ou pas, il reste toujours aussi poli, constata Jozu. Quelqu'un peut m'aider, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de devoir tout faire avec un bras.

Patrick se porta immédiatement volontaire.

- Bon, maintenant, Ace, tu t'excuses auprès de Jozu pour lui laisser une mooooooooontagne de paperasse en retard, yoi, exigea Marco.

Il montra le bureau avec les papiers.

- C'était ton boulot. Estime-toi heureux d'être amnésiques, sinon, j'aurais insisté pour que tu t'occupes de ça, avant de prendre tes fonctions à la première flotte ! gronda le Phénix.

- Désolé pour la paperasse en retard, s'excusa Ace, docilement.

- Oula, lui, docile, ça fait peur, commenta Patrick, inquiet.

Ace se redressa, un peu surpris.

- Tu as toujours été rebelle, et indiscipliné, lui apprit Jozu. Aussi loin qu'on se souvienne, tu as toujours été comme ça, oh et têtu. _Très _têtu.

- Un sale gamin ! lança Thatch en passant dans le couloir.

- Et je suis censé avoir quel âge, afin d'être comme ça ? s'enquit Ace, perturbé.

- Vingt et un ans. Le plus jeune de tout l'équipage. Même des Spades ! ricana Patrick.

Ace se frappa le visage d'une main.

- Bon, maintenant, tu t'assois à ton nouveau bureau, et on va parler un peu tous les deux, de ce que tu devras faire, à présent, yoi, déclara Marco.

* * *

Rayleigh regarda le navire jeter l'ancre au large de l'île.

Très vite après, Marco sauta sur le sable.

- Mes condoléances, Marco, fit Rayleigh. Ce fut un immense honneur pour moi d'avoir rencontré Newgate.

- Merci, Rayleigh. Où est Mugiwara ?

- Ici !

En effet, Luffy arrivait de la jungle.

- Désolé pour Shirohige-ossan, fit Luffy.

Marco hocha la tête. Son regard s'attarda sur l'immense cicatrice qui barrait la poitrine du jeune homme et finit par s'incliner.

- Ce fut un immense honneur de rencontrer un rookie tel que toi, et de me battre à tes côtés, yoi. Une fois dans le Shin Sekai, considère nous comme tes alliés, nous les survivants des Shirohige Kaizoku, et nos alliés.

- C'est un immense honneur, Luffy, constata Rayleigh.

- Shihihihi ! Merci infiniment ! sourit Luffy. Ace est où ?

- Il arrive. Je peux te le confier quelque temps, Rayleigh ? s'enquit Marco.

- Je le déposerais à Shabaody avec moi, quand j'en aurais fini, et quand je jugerais qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut pour assumer son rôle de fuku-senshô, assura Rayleigh.

C'est là que le concerné posa pied-à-terre, un peu nerveux, sous son chapeau emblématique. Il avait dû resserrer d'un cran sa ceinture, aussi, vu qu'il avait rétréci, faisant de son short un pantacourt désormais. Les deux D. faisaient quasi la même taille.

Il regarda Luffy et Rayleigh, puis revint vers Luffy.

Il eut un instant de silence entre les deux D., et Ace parla :

- Euh… je présume qu'on se connaît… que tu es le otouto dont tout le monde me parle… qu'on doit bien s'entendre, vu que je me sens content, je dirais, de te voir…

Luffy éclata de rire, coupant la parole à son aîné.

- Recommençons comme la première fois, mais évite le cracha et les cailloux cette fois ! Nihi ! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Et je te pardonne à la seule condition que nous soyons amis ! Comme quand on s'est vu pour la première fois !

Et il tendit une main à Ace.

- On n'est pas des frères ? s'étonna Ace.

- Frères de sakés ! Daijobu, Ace ! Je vais t'aider à retrouver la mémoire !

« Si nous partageons ce saké, nous serons désormais des kiodaïs. »

- Nous étions trois, non ? souffla Ace.

Le sourire de Luffy vacilla un peu.

- C'est une longue histoire. Tu veux bien être mon ami ? fit Luffy.

Ace lui serra la main en souriant.

- Soyons ami, accepta Ace.

- Yatta !

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui tira un sourire rassurer à Marco, derrière lui. L'aîné des D. se tourna ensuite vers Rayleigh et fouilla ses poches pour lui tendre une reine noire.

- C'est vous, non ?

Rayleigh prit la pièce d'échec et la regarda un instant avant de la rendre à Ace.

- Ce fut un plaisir de partager cette partie avec toi, Ace-kun. Je suis Silver Rayleigh. Je fus le second de ton père, que tu détestes. Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider à devenir fort et te permettre d'acquérir, voir, réacquérir les compétences qui te seront nécessaires afin d'être le nouveau second du Shirohige Kaizokudan.

Ace s'inclina.

- Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais fini avec lui, Marco, assura Rayleigh en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ace.

- On t'attendra dans le Shin Sekai, Ace. Prend soin de toi, yoi, lui dit Marco en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, faisant tomber le chapeau dans le dos du jeune homme.

- J'y veillerais, Marco-san.

- Et n'oubli pas de te brosser régulièrement les dents ! lança Haruta depuis le pont.

- Et ne vole pas trop de nourriture ! C'est ton petit-frère, quand même ! Tu devrais avoir un peu pitié de lui ! renchérit Thatch.

- HEY ! On passait notre temps à se battre pour la nourriture ! S'il fait pas ça, il est pas mon frère ! répliqua Luffy, faisant rire tout le monde, même Ace.

Rayleigh prit les deux frères par les épaules, et les entraîna avec lui vers la jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette fic, ça fait très plaisir, je vous assure.**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse du retard du chapitre. J'attendais que ma bêta soit de nouveau dispo pour le corriger et le publier, mais pour des raisons familiales, elle ne peut pas répondre à la demande, pour l'instant.**

**Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, ce qui vous a intriguez, pour pas mal d'entre vous, sera expliciter, je vous rassure.**

**Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre et j'ai un peu avancé le retour de Zoro, par rapport au canon, navrée ^^**

* * *

- Résumons… fit Ace.

- On t'écoute, assura Rayleigh en attisant les flammes.

- Je m'appelle Gol D. Ace, mais j'utilise le nom de Portgas.

- C'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas recommencé à me frapper parce qu'on utilise ce nom pour te désigner, ricana Luffy.

- Me tente pas, je commence à utiliser le _Haki_, je te signal, Lu' !

- Oh, mais je te prends quand tu veux, Ace !

La branche emplis de _Haki_ ne loupa pas le crâne des deux frères.

Six mois, et les garçons faisaient d'énorme progrès. La mémoire d'Ace commençait à revenir. Bon, ça avait commencé par le plus récent, et le plus traumatisant : Marine Ford, mais la présence de Luffy agissait comme un baume sur ses blessures morales.

Ensuite, il se souvenait beaucoup de son enfance, même certains points dont n'avait pas été témoin son jeune frère, dont la rencontre avec Sabo.

Il arrivait à se souvenir de quelques instants de ses premiers temps en mer, dont la raison de sa première prime (eat and run).

Il restait encore pas mal de lacunes, notamment sur la période dans la piraterie, il faudrait qu'il s'adresse aux Shirohige et aux Spades pour ça.

- Reprend, Ace, fit Rayleigh en se rasseyant.

Ace se massa le crâne et reprit :

- Donc, j'utilise le nom de Portgas, parce que personne ne veut d'un enfant de Roger. J'ai souvent demandé ce qu'il adviendrait si un tel enfant existait… et…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Parle-moi de ta famille. Qui est ta mère ? demanda Rayleigh, ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet.

- Portgas D. Rouge. Elle m'a porté vingt mois avant que je ne vienne au monde, dans le South Blue, sur l'île de …

- Baterilla, souffla Luffy.

- Merci, Lu'. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse vivre, et pour la remercier de son amour, je porte son nom.

- C'est tout ?

- Monkey D. Garp m'a recueilli à la naissance, et m'a embarqué sur son île natal, Dawn. Il se dit mon grand-père, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il est juste un vieil emmerdeur… qui frappe fort et qui fait mal, quand il fait des démonstrations d'affection.

- Nihi, c'est Jii-chan ! Tu l'appelles Jiji, toi ! sourit Luffy.

- Ensuite, j'ai deux petits-frères. Sabo, un ancien noble, mort à cause d'un Tenryuubitos. C'est lui, le S sur mon bras. Il rêvait de pouvoir relater nos aventures de pirates. Je vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, mais je crois que je me souviens de tout ce que je dois savoir à ce sujet… notamment du fait que c'est à la suite de ça que je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir, Lu'.

Luffy hocha la tête.

- J'ai un autre petit-frère de saké… Monkey D. Luffy, le petit-fils de sang du Jiji. On s'est rencontré on avait sept et dix ans. Dix pour moi. Je lui ai craché à la figure, et il m'a demandé de devenir son ami malgré tout. J'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi, mais il s'est accroché à moi, pire qu'une moule à son rocher…

- Nihi !

- On a fini par s'entendre. Je me souviens d'une dispute, où je l'ai chassé de la cabane où on vivait, quand on était gosse, mais pourquoi, ça je sais plus…

- J'ai eu le malheur de t'interroger sur ton père. Et tu t'en aies prit à Sabo parce que c'est lui qui m'avait dit qui été ton père, répondit Luffy.

- Désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

- T'excuse pas, c'est du passé, Ace… il en faut plus pour me fendre le cœur, ricana Luffy.

Rayleigh eu un sourire. Ces deux-là, sérieusement…

- Ensuite… je me souviens de nos entraînements… tu avais déjà ton akuma no mi, non ?

- Hm.

- Tu le tiens de Shanks… qui t'avait sauvé la vie, et qui en partant, t'a donné son mugiwara boshi.

- Tout juste.

- Mugiwara boshi qui devrait te revenir, normalement, jeune homme, intervint Rayleigh. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu restes le Kaizoku Oji, le Prince des Pirate, le fils unique de Gol D. Roger. Et ce chapeau était à lui. Il le portait dans ses débuts, je dois avoir une vieille prime que traîne, où on le voit avec le mugiwara boshi.

Ace allait faire une remarque quand il tomba vers l'arrière, toujours en tailleurs, les bras en croix, prit d'une crise de narcolepsie.

- Dommage que j'ai pas de feutre ! ricana Luffy.

Rayleigh eut un sourire, et se disant qu'il allait le regretter, sans doute, il retira du foyer un morceau de charbon. Il le mit à refroidir dans la neige, et le tendit à Luffy.

- C'est tout aussi efficace.

- Aligatou !

Et Luffy se mit à l'ouvrage, reliant toute les tâches de rousseurs entre elles.

Et il se fit prendre la main dans le sac par son aîné. S'en suivit une course poursuite dans la jungle environnante, ce qui fit sourire Rayleigh.

Ace fini par revenir auprès du feu, traînant son frère derrière lui.

- Dix à six, faveur Portgas, décompta Rayleigh. Tiens, essuies-toi le visage, et reposez-vous. On reprendra l'entraînement très tôt demain matin.

Rayleigh tendit une serviette à Ace qui retira la cendre de son visage, avant de la lui rendre. Les deux frères s'allongèrent à même le sol, près du feu de camp, et s'endormirent quasi aussi tôt.

Attendrit, le vieil homme les regarda un instant dormir, avant de retirer sa cape et de leur mettre dessus en guise de couverture. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir sur le tronc d'arbre renversé pour les regarder longuement.

Ces garçons avaient le pouvoir de changer le monde. Il en était persuadé. Ils étaient ceux que Roger et lui avaient attendus, ceux qu'ils avaient espérés.

* * *

- Je t'attendrais dans le Shin Sekai, Lu'. Tu me promets de ne pas mourir sur le chemin vers le sommet ? fit Ace en bouclant ses affaires.

- Tu me prends pour qui, Ace ! s'offusqua Luffy.

- Pour ce que tu es. Alors ?

- Je te promets de ne pas mourir !

- Et si tu tombes sur une copie de mon akuma no mi, essaye de la retirer de la circulation, s'il te plaît. S'il faut que tu l'achètes, je te rembourserai.

- T'en fait pas !

Ace regarda son frère et eut un soupir.

- Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma vraie taille, et la totalité de ma mémoire, je porterai un pseudonyme. Donc, si tu entends parler de Dawn D. Red, chez les Shirohige, c'est de moi qu'il est question, d'acc ?

- Hai !

- Je suis pas sûr de voir Jimbe, tu le salueras pour moi, et le remerciera, d'acc ?

- Oui ! File ! Tu fais attendre Rayleigh !

Ace eut un petit rire et hissa son sac sur son dos.

- Il te reste six mois à tenir, et tu seras de nouveau dans la course. Je présume qu'il est inutile de te demander de ne pas trop t'attirer d'ennui, ne ?

- Je t'écouterais pas, de toute façon.

- Sasuga Luffy…

Les deux frères s'enlacèrent, et Ace s'en alla. Un dernier sourire à son otouto et Ace disparu dans la jungle. Il trouva Rayleigh près de la plage, assit sur un rocher.

- Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa Ace.

- Pas de souci, monte, assura Rayleigh en montrant la barque.

- Traverser une Calm Belt avec une simple barque… je vais m'en souvenir de celle-là si on parvient à Shabaody en vie…

- Je peux aussi t'abandonner ici, au choix, Ace-kun !

Ace soupira profondément et monta dans la barque, bientôt suivit par Rayleigh. Il regarda pensivement l'île s'éloignait, le séparant de son frère.

- Il y arrivera, lui dit Rayleigh.

- Oh, mais j'en doute pas, assura Ace. J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu… comme quand j'ai quitté Dawn. Cette fois-là, je l'ai laissé derrière parce qu'il n'était pas prêt pour la Grand Line. Trop jeune pour tout ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour le Shin Sekai.

- Il n'est question que de six mois, aujourd'hui. Dans six mois, il sera de nouveau en train de faire tourner le monde en bourrique. Profite de ces six mois à venir pour retrouver un maximum de souvenirs, afin de rassurer ton frère.

- Je me demande si ça n'a pas eu un petit effet positif sur moi, que de perdre la mémoire. J'ai pu prendre du recul sur certaines choses qui me faisait mal et que je détestais… maintenant… je me sens plus serein, face à ces sujets.

- Il faut toujours savoir tirer le bon côté de certaines situations, pour avancer.

Rayleigh sourit à Ace qui eut un rire un peu embarrassé.

- J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de jouer de nouveau aux échecs, annonça Rayleigh.

- De même.

* * *

Marco se posa devant le bar, les bras endoloris pour avoir trop voler.

Il se reposerait plus tard, il devait d'abord voir Ace.

_Absolument_.

Il espérait que l'effet du traitement soit passé, et qu'il retrouve le garçon d'une vingtaine d'année qu'il aimait.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'échoppe de Shakky, et avisa un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année au comptoir, discutant avec la femme, une affiche entre les mains, à l'effigie du Soul King Brook.

- Ala, voyez qui voilà ! fit Shakky.

Le garçon posa l'affiche, se retourna et Marco resta figer en reconnaissant la frimousse tachetée d'Ace.

- Ace ?

- Vu que j'ai ce nom tatoué sur mon bras, je présume que c'est mon nom, Marco-san, répondit Ace avec un sourire de coin.

Bon, la mémoire ne semblait pas être encore tout à fait revenue, mais il avait de nouveau son sarcasme au rendez-vous, c'était un point positif.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas reprit son apparence normal ?!

- C'est un contrecoup des plumes de phénix, expliqua Shakky. Doctorine-chan m'a dit que c'était normal que ça mette du temps à se dissiper. Mais Ray-chan ne l'aurait pas laissé partir s'il n'était pas apte à prendre ses fonctions de second.

Marco regarda un instant Shakky, puis revint à Ace.

- Content de te revoir, Ace, sourit Marco.

Il allait s'y faire… il devait juste se dire que c'était une nouvelle connerie qui était venue à l'idée du jeune D. Bon, le 'Marco-san', il allait falloir le digéré, parce que ça lui hérissait les plumes ! Surtout venant d'Ace !

Ace se contenta d'un sourire un peu timide.

Marco s'assit à côté d'Ace et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je présume que tu ne te souviens toujours pas que nous étions amis, yoi. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? demanda Marco.

- De mon enfance, bien qu'il reste quelques zones encore obscures, mais mon frère dit qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne m'y attarde pas. Je sais qui je suis, qui est ma famille, comment me battre, et ce qu'il faut pour survivre en mer. J'ai quelques souvenirs de ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis pirate, mais ça reste vague…

- C'est déjà bien, conclu Marco. Le reste viendra avec le temps.

- Je… je me souviens d'Impel Down et de Marine Ford.

Les poings de Marco se serrèrent, mais il resta impassible.

- Qui est ce Teach ? demanda Ace. J'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui c'est, mais il semble important... comme si...

- La réponse viendra un autre jour, coupa Marco. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, j'ai volé pas mal, et très vite, je suis assez épuisé. Sois prêt au départ demain matin, à la première heure, yoi. Ne te fait pas remarquer.

- J'ai songé à quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute.

Ace se frotta la nuque et dit :

- Je suis pas Ace… enfin, plus tout à fait… j'ai pas le physique ni la mémoire… alors, je pense que le mieux, tant que je suis comme ça… ça serait d'utiliser pour le grand publique un faux nom.

- Et donc continuer de faire croire que tu es mort…

- Je sais me battre en usant de façon invisible mon akuma no mi, et même comme ça, Rayleigh dit que je peux me débrouiller pour survivre, sans qu'on découvre mon identité. De plus, Shakky a prévu et m'a trouvé un masque… avec la température de mon corps, je serais le seul capable de le retirer.

- Pour une fois, tu prévois des choses… eh bien, nous ferons comme ça, Ace. Quel sera cet alias ?

- Red. Dawn D. Red. J'arrive pas à renoncer à mon D, même si je sais pas ce qu'il représente. Et j'ai l'impression que ce nom permettra à ceux qui me connaisse et qui m'apprécie, de savoir que je vais bien.

- Autre chose ?

- Non, c'est tout, je crois.

Marco hocha la tête et eut un fin sourire.

- Je présume que je vais devoir refaire ton baptême de l'air. Évite de crier, j'ai les oreilles sensibles, yoi. Je te dis à demain.

Et Marco se leva et s'en alla.

- De quoi il parle par baptême de l'air ? demanda Ace.

- Tu as oublié ses pouvoirs, aussi ? Ne t'en fait pas, tu verras demain, sourit Shakky.

Et c'est sur ce commentaire que Rayleigh entra.

- On a quelqu'un qui arrive en avance, Ace. Il vaut mieux que tu te caches. Même si j'ai confiance en les hommes de ton frère, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Bonne nuit, _Red_-kun.

Ace hocha la tête et passa derrière le comptoir.

* * *

De façon inexplicable, il avait rêvé toute la nuit qu'il volait dans le ciel, au-dessus d'un navire, sur le dos d'un oiseau aux ailes de flammes bleutés.

En ouvrant les yeux, il se sentit nostalgique et excité.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il put voir l'aube se pointer à l'horizon.

Ace se leva du lit, et se prépara rapidement. Une chemise, il en aurait besoin pour masquer son tatouage, et il en trouva une, jaune, sur le bord de l'évier quand il entra dans la salle de bain. Avec un short, comme il avait l'habitude de les avoir. Enfin, de ce qu'il lui semblait.

Il mit sur son visage un masque blanc. Un peu dérangeant, mais il s'y ferait.

Quand il descendit dans le bar, il n'y avait personne, sauf un homme assit à une table. Borgne, avec des cheveux verts, trois épées et une tenue verte. Ace le regarda un instant, ne saisissant pas quel était ce sentiment de familiarité qu'il avait face à cet homme. Celui-ci braqua son œil valide sur lui, les sourcils froncer.

Ace le salua de la tête, et sortit.

Marco attendait déjà en bas des marches. Il leva un bras et reçu le sac que lui jeta Ace. Il le passa à son épaule et fit un signe à Ace de le suivre. C'était bizarre de voir Ace sans son chapeau, ou avec une chemise. C'était quasiment plus la même personne. Mais c'était le but, justement.

- Marco-san ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que je connais un gars borgne, avec des cheveux verts, qui porte trois sabres ?

Marco tira de sa ceinture un paquet d'avis de recherche et chercha dedans. Ce qui se rapprocher de la description, c'était Roronoa Zoro, le second du jeune frère d'Ace. Il montra l'avis de recherche à Hiken qui hocha la tête pour confirmer que c'était lui.

- Il fait partit de l'équipage de Mugiwara, yoi.

- Oh, je vois.

- Tu l'as croisé où ?

Ace montra du pouce le bar de Shakky derrière eux.

Marco se contenta de lever un sourcil, et conduisit Ace jusqu'au grove le plus proche de la Red Line.

- On va grimper à l'arbre. Plus facile comme ça, quand on a un passager, yoi.

- On va passer la Red Line comment ? demanda Ace.

- Sora.

Sans plus d'explication, Marco monta sur une bulle de résine, et se laissa porter jusqu'à la première branche de l'énorme arbre de la grove, où il se laissa tomber. Ace en fit autant, intriguer. Marco lui rendit son sac.

- Mets-le sur ton dos.

Ace obtempéra. Marco s'accroupit, faisant signe à Ace de grimper sur son dos.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Ace se hissa un peu bizarrement sur le dos du blond, comme si son corps savait quoi faire.

- Ton corps n'a pas oublié, je devrais m'en sentir honoré, yoi, ricana Marco. Allons-y, tout le monde nous attend.

Et il se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Avant même d'avoir eu peur, Ace se retrouva en train de chevaucher l'oiseau dont il avait rêvé.

* * *

_«- Plus haut, Marco ! Plus vite !_

_- Crève, Ace ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas me sauter sur le dos quand je fais ma ronde, yoi ! »_

* * *

- Je me souviens, souffla Ace.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Pour une fois, je vais faire ce que tu passais ton temps à me demander, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je fasse ça tous les jours ! Je suis ton capitaine, Portgas.

- Hai~ !

Et Marco gagna en altitude et en vitesse, passant en deux coups d'ailes la Red Line.

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber sur le pont du navire, et tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est qui ce gamin ? demanda Vista.

Marco reprit forme humaine près de lui, et fit un signe à Ace. Celui-ci retira son masque et rejeta un peu ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage. Pour le coup, la mâchoire de tous les pirates tomba au sol. Ils avaient tous espéré revoir eux aussi le grand Ace, et non ce Chibi.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, sachez qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, Portgas D. Ace va prendre ses fonctions de fuku-senshô et Ichibantaï Taïsho. De plus, sa mémoire ne lui étant pas totalement revenu, et à cause de son apparence, il a été décidé qu'il utiliserait le nom de Dawn D. Red pour le reste du monde. Des objections, des commentaires, yoi ?

- Je suis content de ne plus être le plus petit commandant de l'équipage ! ricana Haruta.

- Mais pourquoi il est encore comme ça ? demanda Jozu.

- Mes plumes sont responsables, résuma Marco.

Sbam !

- ITAÏ ! rugit Ace, à moitié étouffer par les bras de Thatch.

- Il est trop craquant ce chibi Ace ! Moi, je le garde ! Tant pis pour toi, Marco ! minauda Thatch en serrant Ace contre lui.

Un coup de pied bien envoyé, et Ace put se libérer des bras du cuistot.

- Nous allons passer un accord, tout le monde. Nous avons amassé tout au long de ses années de quoi nous refaire vite, mais il est hors de question d'utiliser tout ça maintenant, yoi. Alors, on va attendre. Quand le nom de Oyaji recommencera à faire trembler l'océan, avec ce que nous avons à l'heure actuel, alors, nous songerons à un nouveau vaisseau mère, et voir, ragrandir l'équipage. D'ici là, Ace devrait avoir retrouvé sa mémoire, yoi. Des objections ?

Pas d'objection en vus.

- Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous… je sais que si on en est là, c'est en partit de ma faute, fit Ace. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui j'étais avant, parmi vous. J'espère que ça reviendra vite, mais sinon, je crains de devoir recommencer de zéros, avec vous tous.

- Du moment que tu essayes de tuer personne, ça nous va, se moqua Izou.

- J'ai fait ça ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Ah. Désolé.

- Tu n'as jamais été une menace à cette période, yoi, fit Marco en haussant les épaules. Va ranger tes affaires.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, tout frais, puisque je viens de le conclure.**

**Ensuite, je remercie tout ceux qui ont poster des reviews (trois chapitre et déjà 30 commentaires O.O) : Shiro K., la vague folle, Chiyukisa, Red-Mia, Mana (oui, tu es une perverse, puisque je te renvoie au chapitre 1 où chacun Ace regrette de ne pas avoir eut le temps de dire à Marco qu'il l'aimait), Elfyliane, Evanae, Zazou-chan (je me venge sur Ace de ce que mes soeurs ont toujours voulu faire avec mes propres tâches de rousseurs è-é), Seth42 et maos07.**

**Je suis très contente que le 'chibi' (pas si chibi que ça) Ace vous plaise autant, et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps.**

**Je veux aussi annoncé qu'une fois ma testeuse et ma correctrice au rendez-vous, je commencerais la publication d'un nouveau x-over sur OP et HP 'Hogwart with some pirate'. Pour ceux qui suivent les autres histoires, je rappel que les trois fics 'Where is Abby ?' 'Devil User Project' et 'Le Phénix et le Saint Rebelle' sont toujours en attente d'adoption. Pour le x-over 'Les deux Shirohige en Brodeciel, le prochain chapitre avance, mais j'attends toujours la conclusion en scan du combat de Dressrosa, et pour les lecteurs de 'Eloge de la Folie', je suis en train de plancher sur le contrat, mais je crois bien être à cours d'idée originale pour la mort du clna Volkihar.**

**Je pense que c'est tout, donc, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

Ace étala son jeu, et obtint des regards surpris de tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai perdu ? demanda innocemment le garçon.

Vista, Namur et Atmos se regardèrent, tenter de mentir, mais Izou, simple spectateur, ne les laissa pas espérer :

- Tout au contraire ! Tu as gardé ton talent pour le poker, Ace ! Comme toujours, l'as de pique est ta carte porte bonheur !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ace en regardant son jeu, un peu sceptique.

- Comment t'as fait ? Ils ont même pas prit la peine de te ré-expliquer les règles !

- Je sais pas… c'était… naturel… je crois.

- Marco ! Tu connais la dernière ?!

Le Phénix venait de pénétré dans le réfectoire du navire, en essayant de se désarticuler le bras pour gratter son dos. Il regarda Izou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On a découvert comment joue Ace au poker ! Il joue à _l'instinct _! Il vient de dépouiller Vista, Namur et Atmos en quelques coups de cartes !

- Ah ?! Bravo à toi, Ace.

- Euh… merci, Marco-san. Vous voulez qu'on vous gratte le dos, avant que vous vous désarticuliez totalement le bras, fit Ace, un peu gêner.

- Non, je cherche la chef de ces foutus nanas qui servent d'infirmière, yoi.

- Dans la cuisine, en train de soigner une coupure que Thatch c'est fait en voulant essayer une nouvelle façon de tailler des légumes, répondit Namur.

- Ace, je voudrais que tu me prépares la liste de ce qu'il faut racheter sur la prochaine île, s'il te plaît, demanda Marco.

- Bien, Marco-san, assura Ace en allant faire ce qu'on lui demanda.

Tout le monde regarda le jeune D. s'en aller accomplir son devoir.

- Le plus flippant, actuellement, c'est la façon dont il ne _rechigne_ _pas_ à faire son devoir, commenta Namur. Pourquoi tu cherches l'infirmière, Marco ?

- Une folle envie de me faire arracher les plumes, répondit sarcastiquement le Phénix.

- C'est évident, Namur, vu la zone que cherche à atteindre Marco, soupira Vista.

- Et mon pied au cul, Vista ? demanda le Phénix.

Marco disparu dans la cuisine.

- Et une jolie poupée pour vous, Taisho ! sourit moqueusement l'infirmière en finissant le soin du doigt blessé de Thatch. La prochaine fois, ne tenter pas de faire comme dans les films !

- Niark niark niark… Oh, Marco ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mec !?

- Va porter une liste des provisions à faire à Ace, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je vous cherchais, Cassandra-san, yoi.

- Ahaha ! Il n'y a que deux choses dont vous pouvez avoir besoin, à moins que vous ayez changé de bord ! fit la blonde.

Et elle sortit de nulle part un tube de crème dans une main, et des cachets contre les insomnies de l'autre. Marco prit le tube.

- Je te l'applique ? proposa Thatch.

Marco lui jeta le tube et quitta la cuisine.

- C'est moi, ou il est d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude, depuis le retour d'Ace-taïsho ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Il rêvait de le mettre dans son lit, et voilà que le jeune homme qui a réussi, sans le savoir, à le mettre à ses pieds, se retrouve avec l'apparence d'un ados… y'a de quoi être de mauvaise humeur, surtout quand on sait qu'Ace ne se souvient pas qu'on passait notre temps à traîner ensemble, tout le trois.

- Aaaaaaaah… bon, vous avez un phénix irrité à aller voir.

* * *

Marco se leva de là où il était assis quand Thatch entra dans ses quartiers. Il retira sa chemise qu'il jeta sur une chaise et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Thatch attrapa une pince à épiler qui traînait sur la table de chevet, et s'assit à côté de son ami, regardant avec peine l'immonde marque qui était imprimé dans le dos du Phénix.

- Ce truc restera la chose la plus conne que j'ai jamais vue, soupira Thatch en retirant des petits fragments de kairioseki de la marque.

- Avec mes pouvoirs de phénix, la marque au fer rouge aurait disparu, ils ont eu l'idée de mettre une plaque de kairioseki sous la peau juste pour s'assurer que ça ne disparaisse pas.

- Ce qui t'empêche de te donner à fond, oui, je sais… ahah ! Un morceau et un !

Immédiatement, une petite flamme dorée s'éleva du dos de Marco, là où le bout de kairioseki avait été retiré. La flamme disparu, laissant une zone grosse comme une tête d'épingle, de peau saine, comme quelques autres qui parsemé la marque au fer rouge, qui témoignait du passé d'esclave du Phénix.

- Ace recommence à venir me voir, déclara Thatch en continuant sa recherche. J'ai encore droit à Thatch-san, certes, mais il recommence à se confier à moi. Et il s'inquiète.

- De ?

- Toi. Il se demande ce qu'il va pas. Tous les commandants et Cassandra savent que tu as des sentiments pour lui. Oyaji le savait, et il t'a plus d'une fois encouragé. Et depuis qu'Ace a perdu la mémoire, tu le fuis, sauf quand il est question de lui donner du travail.

- Et il proteste pas, yoi. Pas comme avant où il fallait user de chantages et de menaces pour qu'il accepte de faire son boulot de commandant.

- Il est perdu, Marco. Il essaye de ne pas être une gêne. Il m'a confié qu'il avait envie de rechigner quand on lui donne du boulot, mais qu'il se dit que s'il le fait, tu cesseras de le fuir. Il s'interroge. Fais un effort, ça va pas te tuer.

- J'ai pas envie de faire une connerie, Thatch, c'est aussi con que ça. Il est fragile. Il est notre précieux otouto. On ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait pour s'assurer qu'il reste en vie, yoi.

- Parfois, je me dis que t'a vraiment une cervelle de piaf, mec. Allez, je vois plus rien à retirer, c'est partit pour la crème.

Thatch posa la pince à épiler à côté des fragments de kairioseki, sur la table de chevet, et se saisi de la crème. Il en étala une bonne dose sur le dos de Marco pour calmer l'irritation. Sous ses doigts, Thatch sentit le phénix se détendre quelque peu.

- Voilà, je vais jeter ces affreux fragments de la plaque pété que tu avais dans le dos. Tu ramènes la crème ?

Marco se leva du lit, et regarda Thatch s'en aller en remettant sa chemise. Le cuistot s'arrêta un instant, comme prit d'une horrible pensée, sur le pas de la porte ouverte.

- Si Ace a perdu la mémoire, il va falloir avoir _la_ conversation avec lui, non ? fit-il en se tournant vers Marco.

- Quel conversation ? demanda l'intéresser qui venait d'arriver devant la cabine.

Marco termina d'arranger sa chemise sur son dos, et jouant négligemment avec le tube, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de sa porte en disant :

- Je pense que Thatch faisait référence au sexe, yoi. Il craint que l'on doive t'expliquer comment ça se passe.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Je me souviens de ça, pas de souci. La liste que vous aviez demandée, Marco-san. Elle reste néanmoins incomplète parce que je n'ai pas la liste de course de Thatch-san, déclara Ace en tendant un papier à Marco.

- Je verrais ça un peu plus tard, merci Ace. Thatch, dépêches-toi de faire ton boulot, et merci pour le coup de main.

Et sur cela, Marco s'en alla pour rendre le tube à qui de droit, après avoir posé la liste sur le bureau.

Thatch eut un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ace en montrant les fragments dans la main du cuistot.

- Du kairioseki. Marco a une plaque de kairioseki sous la peau, très fine, qui s'est cassé en tooooout plein de petits morceaux. Comme la zone est assez risquée pour se permettre de l'ouvrir, on ne peut que retirer à la pince à épiler les morceaux qui finissent par ressortir, en priant pour que ce qui reste ne cause pas plus de dégâts.

- Pourquoi a-t-il cette plaque ?

- Il est le seul à pouvoir te répondre, Ace. Je me dépêche de faire ce rapport.

* * *

Garp ne fut pas surpris de voir les pirates en ordre de bataille, quand il posa les pieds sur le navire des Shirohige.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen de les garder unis, c'est bien, Marco, commenta Garp.

Marco ne dit pas un mot depuis son perchoir sur l'une des voiles.

- Je présume que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. Rayleigh m'a dit qu'il a survécu, alors, je veux le voir. Pas plus. C'est pour ça que je suis venu seul, continua Garp.

- Red, retire ton masque et avance d'un pas, ordonna Marco en sautant à terre.

Le garçon obtempéra.

La mâchoire de Garp toucha le sol en reconnaissant Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mon garçon ! demanda Garp.

- On se connaît ? demanda Ace d'une voix incertaine.

- Bien entendu, espèce d'idiot ! Je suis ton grand-père !

Et il leva son poing pour frapper le garçon sur le crâne, mais Marco s'interposa.

- La seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est aggravé son amnésie, yoi. Oui, il a perdu la mémoire, mais est-ce que c'est étonnant vu ce qu'il a vécu ?

Amnésie.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche glacée pour Garp qui en tomba sur le cul.

- Tu me reconnais vraiment pas, Ace ? demanda Garp.

- Je suis censé vous reconnaître ? s'enquit Ace.

- Tu te souviens de ton frère ?

- Oui.

- Et d'eux ?

Garp montra les pirates autour d'eux.

- Un peu. Je suis désolé, je lutte pour retrouver ma mémoire, mais vous ne me dîtes vraiment rien, fit Ace.

Garp leva son poing tremblant, puis le laissa retomber sans force. Ace regarda Garp avec un regard interrogateur, et le vieil homme soupira.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester longtemps à bord. Je présume que vous ne me laisserez pas prendre Ace avec moi, histoire de régler ce souci, marmonna le vieux marine en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- Le laisser de nouveau entre les mains de la Marine, alors qu'on a failli le perdre ? Et puis quoi encore ! s'offusqua Izou.

- Vous prendrez soin de lui ?

- Il est l'un des notre, tu poses une question des plus stupides, commenta Jozu.

- Je… je me souviens de Marine Ford… vous y étiez… vous… vous avez essayé de vous en prendre à Luffy… souffla Ace comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'horrible.

Et il se mit immédiatement en garde.

- Je pense que tu n'es pas le bienvenu, Garp, déclara Marco. Merci d'être passé.

Garp regarda Ace et tendit une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune garçon qui envoya la main baladé avec un coup de pied noir de _Haki_.

- Laisse-lui du temps, Garp. Thatch, conduit Ace à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît, yoi, fit Marco.

Thatch brisa le rang et prit Ace par les épaules.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans les couloirs qu'il parla :

- Tu crois pas avoir été un peu trop cruel avec lui ? Tu te souviens de lui, non ?

- J'ai pas envie qu'il reparte dans son monologue habituel. Comme ça, il me foutra un minimum la paix. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Thatch.

- Ahaha !

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens de m'appeler Thatch !

- Ben c'est ton nom, non ?

- Et tu as cessé de me vouvoyer ! Tu fais des progrès mon adorable chibi Hiken !

- Va t'faire voir… marmonna Ace en pénétrant dans sa cabine.

Et il claqua la porte au nez de Thatch.

- C'est méchant, ça ! protesta Thatch.

- Va te faire enculer par Davy Jones ! répondit Ace de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Je l'ai vu assez souvent comme ça, j'ai pas envie de finir dans son lit ! Je te permets pas !

* * *

Le Shin Sekai.

Smoker avait toujours voulu se rapprocher d'Ace, mais n'avait jamais réussi. D'une, ils ne jouaient pas dans le même camp. De deux, ils n'avaient jamais eu le même niveau.

Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait vu Ace à Loguetown, avant qu'il ne parte pour la Grand Line. Il n'avait pas encore reçu l'avis de recherche d'Ace ce jour-là. Ce garçon était largement plus jeune que lui, pourtant Smoker s'était sentit attiré par lui.

Avec du recul, le marine s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas réalisé la ressemblance entre Ace et Roger.

Puis, Luffy était arrivé.

Smoker avait sauté sur cette excuse pour essayer d'atteindre Ace, sans même savoir qu'il était question du petit-frère de ce dernier.

Le marine soupira et avala une gorgée de sa choppe d'alcool.

La seule fois où il avait été face à Ace, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Et à Marine Ford, il n'avait pas brisé les rangs pour sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Il n'avait rien fait pour sauver la personne dont il était amoureux.

Smoker n'était dans son opinion qu'un moins que rien.

Le marine paya et sortit.

L'île était neutre. Elles étaient rares, surtout dans le Shin Sekai, mais sur ces îles, Marine et Pirates pouvaient se rencontrer sans se sauter à la gorge. Les forces de sécurités de ces villes, indépendantes du Gouvernement, ne faisait aucun cadeau à ceux qui brisaient la règle.

De ce que Smoker avait appris, Garp avait souvent rencontré Ace sur ce genre d'île, histoire de le convaincre de laisser tomber la piraterie. Peine perdu…

Le marine avisa un adolescent en train de donner du pain, sur le port, à des mouettes.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait familier ?

- Si c'est pas le nouveau second des Shirohiges ! Ils recrutent dans les collèges, maintenant ?! se moqua un pirate en venant chercher des noises au gamin avec quelques-uns de ses potes.

- Oi. C'est une île neutre. Aucune violence n'est tolérée ici, intervint Smoker. Fous la paix à ce gamin.

- Tiens, un marine qui prend la défense d'un pirate ! C'est nouveau ! Hehe !

Le gamin jeta du pain à la figure de son interlocuteur qui le dévisagea, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, petit ? grogna le pirate.

- Je donne à manger au pigeon, pourquoi ? fit innocemment le gamin en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Les autres adultes se mirent à rire ouvertement. Sauf le soi-disant pigeon.

Le coup partit.

Avant que Smoker ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le gamin avait esquivé, et fait un croche-pied à son adversaire.

Et plouf !

Peu après, il avait sorti une barre de fer de nulle part et en vitesse, souplesse et agilité, mis à terre tout le reste de la bande. Il était fort. Malgré qu'il soit si jeune et sans doute si peu expérimenté, il s'en sortait mieux qu'on l'aurait cru.

- Je devrais vraiment m'éloigner. Jozu-san va râler s'il apprend que j'ai fait du grabuge sur une île neutre. Merci d'avoir voulu prendre ma défense, fit le garçon.

- De rien. T'es vraiment le second de Marco le Phénix ?

- Dawn est mon nom. Dawn D. Red. J'étais le second d'Ace-nii-san.

- Son second ?

- Hm. Comme je suis assez jeune, il a toujours tout fait pour que je n'ai pas de prime avant ma majorité. Officiellement, c'était Patrick, son second, mais en réalité, c'était moi. Mais il a laissé un testament disant qu'il voulait que je le remplace. Hors, le testament d'Oyaji voulait qu'il remplace lui-même Marco-san... enfin...

- J'étais à Marine Ford.

- C'est pas la chose à dire un à Shirohige, vous en avez conscience ?

- Désolé. Comment était Portgas ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Comme ça. Il m'a toujours intrigué. C'était le fils unique de Gol D. Roger, pourtant...

- Ace n'aimait pas son père, yoi.

Smoker se retourna pour voir Marco arrivait, un sac sur le dos.

- Nous allons lever l'ancre, Red-kun, annonça le Phénix.

- J'arrive senshô, assura Red.

Smoker les regarda partir puis leur lança :

- Mes condoléances pour Shirohige et Portgas.

- Dis celui qui faisait partit de ceux qui ont participé à leur mort... marmonna Marco.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Red et continua de s'éloigner.

- Il ne t'a pas trop cherché de noise ? demanda Marco.

- Du tout. Il m'a défendu, même. Je me souviens de lui. Smoker. Il poursuit mon frère, normalement. Il le devance, ici, dans le Shin Sekai, donc.

Marco se sentit vexé qu'il se souvienne du marine avant lui.

- Et je me souviens… de vous avoir posé une question, au sujet d'Oyaji. Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait comme ça, justement.

- Et ?

- Je me souviens de la réponse, et de pourquoi elle était importante pour moi. Merci de m'avoir aidé à faire ce choix important, Marco-san.

- Tu laisses tomber le 'san' quand tu veux, Red.

- Je vais y arriver. Lentement, mais je vais y arriver. Je veux des réponses qui se trouvent quelque part, là, et je les aurais, même si je dois me frapper la tête contre les murs pour ça.

Ace porta ses doigts à ses tempes.

- Tu as la tête trop dure pour ça… Oyaji l'a prouvé un bon nombre de fois.

- Je m'en souviens oui. Je compte au moins une dizaine de souvenirs dans lesquels il m'envoie me prendre un mur pendant que j'essaye de le tuer.

- Et tu es loin du compte, yoi, ricana Marco.

- Misère… soupira le second. Quel gamin j'étais.

- Oh, mais on l'adorait, ce gamin, crois-moi. Et on l'adore toujours.

Et il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ace.

- Marco-san ?

- Nani ?

- Ce genre de chose, de conversation… ça me semble normal, familier… ça fait du bien.

- On en aura d'autre, si tu veux, yoi.

- Aligatou.

- Mais en échange, arrête de m'appeler Marco-san, ça m'hérisse sérieusement les plumes !

- Sempai, ça passe ?

Marco soupira et secoua la tête.

- Mon nom tout cour, c'est suffisant, yoi.

Ace ne put que bénir son masque pour cacher qu'il était rouge comme une tomate.

- D'accord… Marco…

Et le jeune pirate partit devant en courant, sans voir le sourire de coin du Phénix.

Lentement, les choses recommencées à redevenir normale. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, peut-être.

* * *

Un tir de canon passa quasi inaperçu dans le tumulte du combat.

Le sang coulait à flot, dans les cris de rage des deux ennemis.

Ace se baissa pour esquiver un coup d'épée et d'un saut, fut assez haut pour pouvoir asséner un coup de sa barre de fer dans le crâne du marine face à lui.

Il recula d'un pas, se retrouvant dos à dos avec Marco.

- Tu t'en sorts, yoi ? demanda le Phénix en rechargeant son pistolet.

- Je viens tout juste de finir de m'échauffer, senshô, siffla Ace en parant un coup de son arme et contre-attaquant.

- Prends garde, Red.

- Je suis pas un gosse, Marco !

Et Ace fonça de nouveau dans le tas, se retrouvant facilement encerclé. Pas que ça lui fasse peur.

- Let's dance, souffla-t-il de derrière son masque qui cachait son sourire manique.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant tourbillonner son bâton à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête… et disparut.

Les marines regardèrent partout, cherchant à retrouver l'adolescent qui les avaient nargué un instant auparavant.

Bam !

L'un des officiers perdit la moitié de ses dents en se prenant le bout de la barre de fer dans le visage. Un second suivit avec l'autre bout dans le ventre.

Une odeur de brûler s'éleva.

Ace tournoyait sur lui-même, faisant virevoltait son arme tout autour de lui, et à force de frotter contre le sol, les extrémités de son arme commençaient à rougir, rendant l'arme encore plus dangereuse… puis le feu naquit.

Et Ace disparut de nouveau.

C'était simple. Il lui suffisait juste d'influencer la chaleur du coin pour faire un mirage, et lui permette d'attaquer par derrière.

Un saut et un coup, et trois autres hommes furent à terre.

- C'est fini ! appela Marco un peu plus loin.

Ace éteignit d'un mouvement sec les flammes et s'appuya sur son arme, ajustant sa casquette gavroche sur son crâne, d'où s'échappé une ou de mèche de cheveux. Il était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle et s'assurer que les marines encore à bords soit hors de combat pour entendre le son d'un appareil photo.

- Récupérons le butin et tirons-nous, Dawn-san, c'est ce que veut le senshô, appela Kenichi.

- J'arrive, Kenichi-san, assura Ace en rangeant son arme dans son dos.

Et il rejoignit le reste de l'équipage qui dépouiller le navire de tout ce qu'il avait de valeur.

* * *

Dadan resta un instant perplexe. Très perplexe.

Dawn D. Red, deux cent cinquante millions de berrys.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait familier ?

- Pour vous aussi, il vous rappel quelqu'un ? demanda Makino en lui servant un nouveau verre.

- Mmmh ? Moui, mais j'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt dessus.

- J'ai réfléchi un peu à tête reposée à ça, avoua Makino.

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le bar, puis se pencha pardessus le comptoir pour souffler à Dadan :

- Red, c'est une traduction de Aka, comme rouge. Et Dawn, c'est notre île. Si on ajoute le D., qui pourrait bien vouloir porter un nom pareil…

Elle avait un sourire entendu qui s'agrandit quand les yeux de bandit s'arrondirent en comprenant ce que ça impliquait.

Et elle regarda de nouveau la prime. Même si le masque cachait le visage, Dadan avait connu suffisamment Ace pour reconnaître sa posture et sa carrure, maintenant qu'elle savait quoi chercher. Et y'avait une de ses boucles sombres qui tombait de sous sa casquette et ses yeux si particuliers noir, tirant sur l'argent. Comment n'avait-elle pas put le réaliser plus tôt !

- J'espère que Luffy est au courant, sourit la tenante du bar. C'est pour la maison !

Dadan reposa la prime et prit son verre en souriant.

- Jamais encore je n'aurais cru pouvoir dire être contente d'entendre parler de ce grand idiot. Kampai.

- Kampai, lui dit Makino avec un petit rire.

* * *

- Aaaa-aaa-aaaatcha ! éternua Ace.

Mauvaise idée d'éternuer quand Marco était sur le pont, cherchant le coupable de la blague aviaire qui avait fait qu'il avait trouvé un œuf dans ses draps.

Le Phénix qui avait tout d'abord suspecté Thatch et Haruta, se rappela du troisième farceur de l'équipage, en l'entendant justement éternuer.

Ace déglutit en voyant le regard du Phénix sur lui, et prit immédiatement la fuite, se faisant poursuivre par son capitaine.

- S'il recommence à faire des sales blagues, c'est qu'il est sur la bonne voie, commenta Vista.

Jozu, juste à côté de lui sur le bastingage, se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, regardant le jeune pirate essayait à tout prix de ne pas se faire attraper par un Marco fou de rage.


End file.
